The Reunion
by Jon Cook
Summary: It's 2025 and how has everyone been taking to a post 3I reborn world? Ch 6 is now up.
1. Appearances

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eva. I wish I did. I'd be rich.  
  
The Reunion.  
  
  
A.D. 2025  
  
  
A young man watched the sun begin to set over the Tokyo-3 lake. This loung man couldn't be more than 25 years young. He had brown hair, blue eyes that said he was a gentle soul. He was broken from his reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned around to see a vision that had not appeared before him for 10 years.  
  
The vision he beheld had bright blue eyes, long auburn hair and a figure that most men would kill to be around. She was walking along, but then she noticed the man leaning against the railing. She squinted her eyes for a moment and then they suddenly widened in realization of who she was looking at.  
  
"Shinji? Is that you?"  
  
"Well who else have you lived with for two years?" he said.  
  
She ran up to him and smothered him in a bone-crushing hug. Shinji responded in kind. "I missed you, Shinji."  
  
"I missed you too, Asuka." he said with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Shinji! Asuka!" a voice called from out to the side. The both of them turned to face the voice only to find a blue-haired, red eyed woman facing them both.  
  
"Rei..." Shinji said, the tears emerging.  
  
"Hello Shinji. I missed you." she said with more emotion in her voice than either Shinji or Asuka could have imagined.  
  
"It's been a long time for us all, hasn't it?" Asuka commented.  
  
"It has." he replied. "Hey, I've got an idea. I'm having dinner with a friend tonight. Why don't you both come along? She'd love to see you both."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden and I've gotta get an apartment." Asuka replied.  
  
"I would love to join you, but I must get an apartment as well."  
  
"You both could stay with me if you wanted." Shinji cheerily replied.  
  
Asuka's eyes brightened at that comment. "Really? Now I can join you too for dinner."  
  
"Yes." Rei stated. "Who are you going to be having dinner with?"  
  
"That's a surprise." he said playfully.  
  
"Tell us!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldnt be much of a surprise now would it?" he retorted.  
  
"Shinji is correct about that. I would like to be surprised." Rei stated calmly.  
  
"Good. Now let's drop your stuff off at my place and we can go meet her." he said as he walked off to his car.  
  
Asuka at this moment noticed something. "Wait. What do you mean 'her'?"  
  
"Exactly that. The person we are going to have dinner with is female." Shinji said as he unlocked the trunk of his car to put their bags in.  
  
As they got in his car, Asuka decided to ask him the all-important question; "So Shinji, do you have a girlfriend yet?"  
  
"Asuka, You have no idea how being the 'savior of the world' affects your eligibility. The women here practically throw themselves at my feet."  
  
"And?" Asuka asks expectantly.  
  
"I step over them almost all the time." he answered her bluntly.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend or not, Shinji?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Yes I do Asuka."  
  
"What is her name, Shinji?" Rei decided to make her prescence known.  
  
"Mana." he sighed happily. "Mana Kirashima."  
  
"Are you serious about the relationship?" Asuka asked with a down-hearted tone in her voice.  
  
Shinji, being as dense as he was, answered "Yeah. We're at that point where we are ready to make the next step. I'm just not sure if I can make that kind of commitment just yet."  
  
"Oh. Good for you Shinji." Rei congratulated.  
  
About five minutes later, the group arrived at Shinji's apartment building. He still lived in the same apartment building as he did 10 years ago. When asked why he still lived here, Shinji replied with a smile "I didn't want to leave Misato completely. I don't think that she could live on her own. Who knows what kind of new life forms could evolve in her apartment."  
  
As they entered his apartment, he said "I guess you can stay here until you find your own place to stay."   
  
"I will not be staying here long, then." Rei commented.  
  
"I'll probably only be here about a month, then." Asuka said.  
  
"Alright, then. Now lets go to dinner." he said walking out the door and down the hall.  
  
It was then that Asuka noticed where they were going. "Hey, where are we going Shinji?" she said as he stopped in front of a door.   
  
"We're here." he said koncking on the door. "Hello. It's me, Shinji."  
  
After he said that, the door opened revealing a young looking woman wearing a yellow T-shirt, black pants, and an apron. "Hi Shinji." she said with a hug.   
  
"Hi Misato. It's good to see you. Tonight I brought friends."  
  
"Who?" she asked him quizically.  
  
"Them." he said pointing to Asuka and Rei. At that instant, Asuka's and Misato's smiles brightened exponentially.  
  
"Asuka!!!" "Misato!!!" they both shouted, embracing each other in a big hug. After they broke they both engaged in that 'Wow look at you, where have you been, what happened to you' kind of idle talk.  
  
"Lets get inside instead of talking in the hall." Misato said welcoming them inside. "Hello, Rei." Misato said.   
  
"Hello, Misato." she replied enthusiastically.  
  
Right then Shinji said "There's something different about you, Misato. Your not..."  
  
"Yes I am Shinji." she said happily.  
  
"Again???" he said exhaustedly.  
  
"No. 3 is on the way." she stated patting her belly protectively.  
  
"Gott im Himmel!!! You didn't tell me you had kids!" Asuka yelped.  
  
"Well, now you know Asuka." Misato responded glibly.  
  
"Who is the father?" Rei asked politely.  
  
"Who was at the door, Misato?" a voice from around the corner. Soon that vioce was matched with a face.  
  
"Hey Asuka, it's been a while." Kaji said, greeting her with a hug. Letting her go he asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Germany."  
  
"I had some things to take care of, that and I was called back by NERV to be a pilot, so to answer your question, not much. But let's talk over dinner."  
  
"Alright, Asuka." he said.  
  
"So who's cooking?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Kaji, who else?" Misato replied. "Asuka, you and Shinji both know that I can't boil water. And besides, Kaji's a good cook. Almost as good as you Shinji." she added with a smile.  
  
"When's dinner being served?" Shinji asked.   
  
"It'll be ready in 15 minutes." Kaji responded. Misato piped in "You two can meet the kids."  
  
"What are their names?" Rei politely asked.  
  
"Our oldest, Kasumi, is seven and our youngest, Kenshin is four." Misato said proudly, leading them into the living room, where the kids were watching television.  
  
"Hey kids, we have visitors. Look." Misato said.  
  
"Hello Uncle Shinji." they both said blandly without looking away from the screen.  
  
"We have other guests." Kaji said.  
  
Then the children looked at them. "Who are they, mommy?" the adorable brown haired blue eyed girl.  
  
"This is Asuka Langly Sohryu, the Seccond Child, and Rei Ayanami, the First Child." Kaji said.  
  
After hearing this, Kasumi immediately had stars in her eyes. "I...I...I..."  
  
Misato just laughs upon hearing this. "She's you biggest fan, Asuka. If she get's a hold of you, she won't let you go."  
  
Over dinner, everyone talked about their lives and what they had done for the past ten years. Asuka told of how many hearts she had broken at NERV's Murich branch working as a test pilot of new Evangelion models. She was very happy there, but needed to get away from it for a while. Rei had been traveling abroad for the past three years. She had literally gone around the world 3 times. Kaji had finally gathered the guts to ask Misato to marry him. They had been married for nine years. Kaji got himself a nice job at a business complex. Misato still had PenPen. He/she/it was much older now, moving slower and the feathers around his head were graying.  
  
Gendo Rokobungi was in prison for 30 consecutive life sentences for crimes against humanity, the attempted murder of Ritsuko Akagi, and the murder of Naoko Akagi. Ritsuko had never fully recovered from being shot in the back by Gendo. She had been confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Vice-Commander Fuyutski had passed away of natural causes while working at T3 University as a professor of political science. Toji had married Hikari and are now expecting. Hikari opened a restaurant and Toji was training the new Children. As an apology to Toji, Ritsuko offered to grow new limbs for Toji that would look, feel and work just like his original arm and leg. Toji accepted after being told that he could not synchronize with his Eva if he used metal and plastic prosthetics.  
  
Kensuke was the new tactical comander of NERV. Needless to say, he was very happy with his job. Shinji was now the Vice-Commander under Misato. Shinji also helped the new Children by joining them in the training sims. That information shocked Asuka. Not that Shinji helped the rookies train, but that he was Vice-Commander. Maya, with the help of Ritsuko, had developed new training software that was head and shoulders above what Asuka, Shinji, and Rei had trained on. Kasumi just stared at Asuka like she was a god or something along those lines. Kenshin just sat there and ate his dinner. "How'd you get to be Vice-Commander?!? Everyone knows that I am the best and most talented Eva pilot in the world!" Asuka whined. To this, he replied "Well, you weren't here when the promotions came around. I'm sure you would have gotten the job, but you were in Germany." Misato giggled at the way Asuka and Shinji were arguing with each other. "Heheh. Just like it was 10 years ago. (sigh) Memories."   
  
"Asuka, I need to ask you something. If I offered you the opportunity, would you come back to work with us at NERV as the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02?" Shinji asked.   
  
"What, you offering me a job?" she retorted.   
  
"Yes." Shinji said, "I don't want you to answer me now. I just want you to think about it. You can tell me tomorrow night. Rei, I'm making you the same offer and the same conditions. I want you to tell me your answer tomorrow night as well. I'm not going to tell you more because you're not a NERV employee so don't ask about the specifics."  
  
"I will consider your offer, Vice-Commander." Rei said.  
  
"I will too, Shinji." Asuka replied.  
  
"Rei, call me Shinji. I'm not on duty."  
  
"Alright...Shinji" she said reluctantly.  
  
"Woah! It's 10 o'clock. Alright you two, off to bed." Kaji said to his kids.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight everyone." Kenshin said as he walked off to bed.  
  
"No. I wanna talk to Asuka. Please daddy?" Kasumi said using the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster being half asleep at the time.  
  
"Go to bed, Kasumi." Misato scolded, "She'll be back again, won't you Asuka?"  
  
"Of course. How could I dissapoint my fans?" Asuka said.  
  
"Okay," Kasumi said happily. "I'll go to bed now. Goodnight everyone." she said going to her room.  
  
"Shinji, I've made my decision. I accept your offer." Asuka stated.  
  
"Very well then, Asuka. The day after tomorrow, you will be officially be re-instated as the pilot of Evangelion Unit-02." Misato said.  
  
"I have made my decision as well, Commander." Rei said.  
  
"And that is?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I will tell you tomorrow night, Shinji."  
  
"Very well. It's getting late. Maybe we should go." Shinji said.  
  
"Yeah. I think(yawn)so too." Asuka added.  
  
"Alright, you guys. We'll see you tomorrow." Kaji said, showing them the door.  
  
As the first three Children left the apartment and headed for home, Both Shinji, Asuka and Misato were thinking the exact same thing-"Just like old times."  
  
  
  
  
The end or not depending on feedback. When you review, as a courtesy to my hard work, please include your e-mail address so I can respond to your c&c. Thank you. 


	2. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. I wish I did. No one was harmed in the making of this fanfic except for those frickin paper-cuts.  
  
Note: This is NOT a Shinji/Asuka, Shinji/Rei or even Shinji/Hikari, this is a Shinji/Mana fic so get used to it. I made Shinji a little OOC. Mostly due to the time span from 2015-2025 and that he has a girlfriend.  
  
The Reunion: Part two  
  
  
  
  
The next morning at Shinji's apartment, Asuka woke from the first good night's sleep she had in four years. Asuka was almost sad she had to get up from her nice soft bed. (A/N: I'm still half asleep and want to go back to bed) As she got dressed, she heard the front door open. When she looked out her door, she saw Shinji standing there in a t-shirt and sweat pants breathing heavily as if he came back from a long jog. His shirt was clinging to his chest making his physique look even better than she could have hoped. Shinji had bulked up considerably since she had left. Asuka was nearly kicking herself for leaving him in the first place. -I would never have left if I knew that he would end up looking like that- she thought.   
  
As he was walking down the hall, he heard a voice. "Morning Shinji." he heard Asuka yawn. "Good morning Asuka." he replied.  
  
"What'cha donig?" she asked.  
  
"I just came back from my jog. I'm going to take a shower and then make breakfast. That okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine." she answered.  
  
"Okay. Just go back to bed for half an hour and the food will probably be ready." he stated.  
  
She went back inside and he walked to the shower. He stayed in the shower for ten minutes before getting out to make breakfast. After he opened the door to the bathroom, he stood face-to-face with Asuka. They both stood there silently, looking at each other, almost examining eact other. Shinji was the first to speak, "Uh, excuse me." he said as he walked around her and headed to his room to change. After that, Asuka went into the shower to get ready for breakfast. After showering, Asuka walked back to her room to get dressed. She left her room to find Shinji, in his uniform, making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Shinji." Asuka called.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Asuka." he answered. It was right then there was an awkward silence. "Asuka, I want to apologize for staring at you. It was rude and I apologize." he said bowing toward her. "I want to say I'm sorry as well, Shinji, cuz I was staring at you also." she said.  
  
"Thank you Asuka. Now breakfast is ready. For you, sausage and eggs, for Rei and myself, miso soup, rice and grilled fish." As the smell of food wafted through the apartment, Rei emerged from the room she was given and headed toward the kitchen. "Mmmmm...What is that delicious smell?" Rei asked as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Breakfast is ready, Rei." Shinji said. As all of them sat down to breakfast, Shinji reflected on all the things that had happened in the last ten years, high school, the ROTC at college. They were especially eager to have an Eva pilot in their ranks. So much so that they even increased his starting rank way ahead of 2nd Lieutennant to Captain and reduced his term of service from four years to two years.  
  
After his return to Tokyo-3, he called Misato with the intent of being reinstated as an Eva pilot. Misato agreed whole-heartedly. She would have agreed anyway, but his military training made it impossible to turn him down. He rose quickly through the ranks to where he was now. He looked back on those days with a sense of pride and happiness, which was broken by Asuka. "Hey Shinji, why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Asuka. I was just reminiscing. What did you want?"  
  
"You wern't eating so I asked if you were okay. I guess you are cuz' your still apologizing like the weak little boy you are." she said with disdain.  
  
"Would you like to take this argument outside, Asuka?" he asked challengingly. "I'm not that little OR weak anymore." he flexed his bicep to emphasize that point.  
  
"Oh dry up, Shinji. Your no fun to tease anymore." Asuka said dejectedly.  
  
"Your no bundle of fun yourself, Asuka." he complained.  
  
"What will we be doing today Shinji?" Rei politely asked.  
  
"Well, this morning I figured that you could go shopping for some clothes or an apartment, and then I will be having lunch with Mana. If you want to meet her, I have no objection with you joining us. As for me, I have to go to work. Oh, yea. I almost forgot." He held out his hand. In it there were two cardkeys. "These are your house keys so you can get in my apartment when you need to." Asuka and Rei both grabbed their key. "I have to go now. If you could please clean up when you finish and lock the door when you leave. Alright, see you later." he said as he got up to leave.  
  
  
Later on that day, Asuka ad Rei went shopping at the mall. After they both got some clothes shopping done with they set out to get an apartment. Only Rei was able to procure one, but she was unable to move in immediately. She would be able to move in to her new place in 3 days. The best part is that it was one of the closest places she could get to NERV. Asuka was negotiating to buy an apartment with a landlord.  
  
As Shinji went to NERV, he talked to Mana. "Mana, some friends of mine are in town and they asked if I had a girlfriend so I told them about you. Now, they want to meet you so I was wondering if they could join us for lunch?"  
  
A sweet voice on the other end of his cellphone, a sweet female voice replied "Fine with me. Where do you want to meet for lunch?"  
  
"How about Kasumi's Diner?" Shinji answered.  
  
"Great. It's close to my work so I'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay. I love you. Bye." Shinji hung up and continued to drive into the GeoFront with a smile on his face. The rest of the day was consumed with him doing his Vice-Commanderly duties and surprising the new pilots by training with them and soundly thrashing them and an Angel for good measure. As he left to go to lunch, he met and picked up Rei and Asuka and took them to meet Mana. "So Shinji, what's she like?" Asuka asked.  
  
"You'd like her. She's just...perfect." he said happily. "you'll meet her when we go to lunch."  
  
"Where are we going for lunch, Shinji?" Rei politely asked.  
  
"Kasumi's Diner. It's a small place, but the food is excelent." he replied.  
  
"I've never heard about it." Asuka said.  
  
"It's only been around for about 3 years, Asuka. I doubt that they have one of these in Germany." he answered.  
  
As they entered the diner, Shinji scanned the booths, looking for someone. His eyes landed on a young woman sitting in a booth and facing them. She had grey eyes, shoulder-length brunette hair and a nice figure. She was wearing a white sleevless button-up shirt and a long black skirt with matching shoes. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he moved toward her, with the other two Children behind him. As soon as he arrived at her side, he gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth that woke her up from the daydream she was having. "Oh, hi Shinji. I didn't see you get here. How long were you wating?" she asked.  
  
"Not long. We just got here." he answered.  
  
"I see. And who are your friends?"  
  
"Mana, meet Asuka Langly Sohryu, the Second Child, and Rei Ayanami, the First Child." Shinji stated.  
  
"Hello." they all said at the same time. After this, Mana spoke up.  
  
"So, tell me about yourselves." she asked.  
  
After an enjoyable conversation and lunch, Asuka got up, excusing herself saying that she needed to find an apartment. She put some money on the table to cover her meal, and then said "It was nice to meet you Mana."  
  
Rei stood to leave. She put money on the table, and said "Shinji, I accept the job offer you made to me last night." With that she left.  
  
Mana had a puzzeled look on her face and turned to Shinji. "What did she mean by that, Shinji?"  
  
"I offered her a job at NERV to be an Eva pilot again." he said simply. "Oh I had something to ask you." he stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later at NERV HQ...  
  
"You seem happy today, Shinji. Something you want to tell me?" Commander Misato asked.  
  
"I...I...I'm just so happy right now Misato." he said with tears just beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"What made you so happy, Shinji?"   
  
"You know my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Mana Kirashima?"  
  
"Yeah, well it's something like this you see," he said trailing off.  
  
"What do you mean, Shinji?"  
  
  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"This is the Commander." her voice rang out over the PA system. "Our Vice-Commander has something to say to all of you."   
  
"Misato do I have to do this?" Shinji whined.  
  
"Yes you do." she commanded.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. This afternoon, my girlfriend of 8 months has agreed to, be my wife." he said finally breaking down and crying. Cheers of congradulations could be heard all throughout the GeoFront. Ritsuko was smiling and congradulating him. Maya was going 'Awwwww' with the rest of the female staff.  
  
At this moment, Shinji realized that he was truly happy for the first time in a long while. His face darkened as he realized he would have to tell his father of this. Shinji knew that he would have to give his father an ultimatum.  
  
  
The end part two. I've been writing this and it was distracting me from The Visitor: AE. Sorry to all the people who are looking forward to the next chapter. Again please leave your e-mail when you review so I can address your concerns personally. 


	3. New Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. Never have, never will. Take your lawsuits elsewhere. This fic contains 82.3% of your daily allowance of fanfics. The only animals harmed were a dead opossum I saw on the side of the road.  
  
Note: I have never played Girlfriend of Steel. I do not have a Sega Saturn.   
  
  
Morning came to Shinji's apartment. Everyone woke up the same way that they did yesterday, only this time without the akward slience encountered between Shinji and Asuka when he emerged from the shower. As all of them sat down to breakfast, Shinji had something to say. "This morning, the both of you will accompany me to NERV for reinstatement." That got both of their attention.   
  
"What do you mean 'reinstatement'?" Asuka asked.  
  
"When you left Tokyo-3 to go to Germany, your security card was destroyed." Shinji replied.  
  
"Dosen't my Germany card work here?"  
  
"No it dosen't."  
  
"Oh. When do we leave?"  
  
"Yes. I am interested in that myself." Rei stated.  
  
"After breakfast, as soon as you want."  
  
"Good." Asuka said as she wolfed down her food. Rei also hurried up her eating. About fifteen minutes later, they were in the apartments parking garage, heading for Shinji's car. It was when they arrived, Asuka noticed Shinji's car.  
  
"What kind of car is that Shinji?"  
  
"It is a Bently, Asuka." To say that Rei and Asuka were startled would be an understatement.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THAT???" Asuka screeched.  
  
"Not very easily." was Shinji's reply. "It took me almost three paychecks to afford this."  
  
"How much do you make in a year?"  
  
"Six million yen per year plus a two hundered thousand yen bonus for returning from combat without taking damage. That's not counting my officer salary."   
  
"And that is?" Rei asked.  
  
"Two million yen a year." After he said that, Asuka had a super huge smile on her face as she inagined all the shopping she could do.  
  
After they were on their way, Rei decided to ask a question. "What is the purpose of NERV now that there are no Angels?"   
  
"Wars start somewhere in the world almost every day. The Evangelion is the most perfect weapon ever created. The UNPKF rents out the Evas at exorbitant prices as soldiers with the sole purpose of preventing and/or stopping war." he said as they pulled into the car-train that descends into the GeoFront.  
  
Asuka had decided to be her usual playfully malicious self when she decided to ask him another of those oh-so-important questions.(A/N: you wanted to see more of these, didn't you?) "So Shinji, how's Mana in bed?"   
  
"ASUKA!!!" Shinji screamed. "What could have posessed you to ask such a question?"  
  
"Well I wanna know if you and your girlfriend have hopped in the sack yet?"  
  
"Well Mana has this thing about sex before marriage and I'm not going to force the issue. To be honest I'm more comfortable with it like this." he responded.  
  
As the train stopped, he pulled out and found the officer's reserved parking. There was the Commander's parking spot was filled and the Vice-Commander's parking spot was about to be filled with his Bently.  
  
"Now, we are going to see the Commander. You will be issued your equipment upon re-instatement." he said.  
  
They navigated their way towards the commanders office, Shinji lead them faster than Misato ever did, on the rare occasion that she did. Upon entering, both Rei and Asuka noticed two boxes sitting on her desk.  
  
"Asuka I knew you were coming and Rei, I assumed you would also be joining up again. Just sign these, and you're back in." she said pushing forward two identical contracts.  
  
Both Rei and Asuka signed the documents. "Now, I was wondering if NERV could help me in getting an apartment?" Asuka asked.  
  
Misato held out another document. "Sign this and you will be issued an apartment in the complex that Shinji and I stay in. It will be one of the apartments reserved for pilots and high-ranking personnel." Asuka signed the papers immediately.  
  
Misato motioned to the two boxes. "Shinji hand these out. Asuka, Rei, you will each recieve one box. Do not open said box." Asuka and Rei did as they were told. "You may break the seal and open the box. You will find your security card, your NERV credit card, one cell phone, one pager, the S.O.P. manual, one .44 calibur semi-automatic Silver Talon handgun, one box of ammunition;100 rounds, two spare clips and three dress uniforms. All Eva pilots recieve immediate promotion to the rank of 1st Lieutennant. The only Eva pilots that have a higher rank than you are the Third, Seventh, and Ninth Children."   
  
"What is the Vice-Commander's rank?" Rei asked.  
  
"Shinji is a Colonel. The Seventh and Ninth are Major and Lt. Colonel, respectively." Misato answered.  
  
"Now that everything is in order here, the both of you need to get fitted for your plugsuits. Head down to the fitting room and speak with the technicians. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some combat training to do." With that, Shinji left the room and headed down to the training room.   
  
"Your fittings should take about an hour. Don't worry. It's like having a tailor fit you for a dress. Then there's the re-activation test. After all that, tomorrow you can meet your co-workers and show them that you are still the best pilot."  
  
Asuka asked "After I get the fitting done, can I watch the training program Shinji beat the crap out of the new pilots?"  
  
"Of course Asuka. You can do the same if you want, Rei." Misato stated.  
  
"Commander, what rank do you hold?" Rei asked.  
  
"Maj. General. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was curious."  
  
  
  
  
After finishing their fittings in forty-five minutes, Asuka and Rei made their way to the training area. What they saw on the monitor was astounding. Unit-01 had defeated three piloted Evas and AI controlled Units-00 and 02. Eva-01 suffered only a severed arm. The other Eva was a dark green color and was missing both arms and one leg. It was hopping around trying to keep it's balance.  
  
"How about we call this a draw, Jon?"  
  
Asuka recognized the voice as belonging to Shinji.  
  
"No! The black knight never gives up!"  
  
That voice, Asuka did not recognize.  
  
"You're missing your arms and a leg!"  
  
"'Tis a flesh wound."  
  
Asuka recognised that sound byte from her Monty Python tapes.  
  
"Alright, Jon. This ends now." Unit-01 grabbed an Eva-sized sword and ran through the green Eva, removing it from the decimated arena. Asuka was shocked to see Shinji do something like that. She never imagined him being able to do things like that. She ran over to where Shinji was emerging from the test plug.  
  
"Damn, Shinji. I never knew you could fight like that!"  
  
"You never even cared enough to ask." Rei responded.  
  
Shinj never even entered the conversation as he left to find his opponents. He found Jon wobbling toward him. "Jon, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just dandy." he said without the slightest hint sarcasm in his voice. "In fact I needed a workout like that. A little shaken up but I'll be fine. I was going to get something to eat. I just remembered, congradulations." he said extending a hand. Shinji shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And who are your friends? They're cute." he spoke.  
  
"Jon, meet Rei Ayanami, the First Child and Asuka Langly Sohryu, the Seccond Child. Rei, Asuka, meet Jon Cook, the Ninth Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-Tiamat."   
  
"It's an honor to meet you. You two actually fought with Shinji during the Angel War? What was he like?"  
  
"He wasn't that great of a pilot. He was always apologising, even if it wasn't his fault."  
  
"But he defeated the Third, Fourth, Twelfth and Fourteenth Angels without any help! How could he have done that if he wasn't that good of a pilot?"  
  
Now normally Asuka would have made a snappy comeback, but that question had her stumped. Fortunately, Rei covered for her.  
  
"Pilot Ikari went berserk during his battle with the Third, Twelfth and Fourteenth Angels."  
  
"Shinji just got lucky in those battles." Asuka said.  
  
"But luck just accounts for 10%. Skill is half the battle and fate is just the rest."  
  
Asuka nodded because there was some truth to what he said.   
  
"What did he mean,'congradulations' Vice-Commander?"  
  
"He's getting married." Jon said.  
  
All of a sudden, there was an announcement over the speakers. "Will pilots Seriyev and Glouster report to breifing room 3. Pilots Seriyev and Glouster report to briefing room 3."  
  
"Who are they?" Asuak asked.   
  
"They are the Seventh and Eigth Children." Shinji replied. "When will your plugsuits be ready?"   
  
"In about one hour." Rei said.  
  
"Good. When you have your plugsuits, the re-activation test will begin. I suggest you get something to eat before the test. Jon, as long as your going to the cafeteria, could you show Asuka and Rei the way there?"  
  
"I got to shower first, so I don't smell like LCL, but I don't mind taking them if they would wait about ten minutes."   
  
"After they eat bring them to the third cage and the first cage for their re-activation test. I have to...see someone." Shinji said dejectedly.  
  
"Yes sir." Jon said as he went to the showers, stil wobbling.  
  
"Who do you need to see, Shinji?"  
  
"My father." he said simply and walked off to see the Commander.  
  
  
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
  
"So Jon, where you from?" Asuka asked.  
  
"The States."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Why be an Eva pilot?"  
  
"My father, my grandfather, his father and his father before him, all served in the military. My dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps. My father is one of the best, _the best_. How could I follow an act like that? When I found out I could pilot an Eva, I realised that I would not be able to follow him, but surpass him. How could I refuse an offer like that?"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
"Commander, I request some time off to visit my father in Kyoto maximum security prison."  
  
"For what purpose?" Misato asked.  
  
"To tell my father that I am going to be married."  
  
"Permission granted. You have four days."  
  
"Thank you commander." With that, he turned around and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty Minutes Later...  
  
  
  
"Unit-02 is activated." Maya said. And there was much rejoicing among the lowly techs.  
  
  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later...  
  
  
  
"Unit-00 is activated." Maya claimed. There was more rejoicing from the techs.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, what is the status of Evas 02 and 00?" Shinji asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Both units are active. Oh, and congradulations on the engagement Shinji." she said as she wheeled herself towards the console.  
  
"How soon can they be ready for combat? We need all the help we can get."  
  
"They both have a synch test and a harmonics test tomorrow. We'll find out then. Maya, what are their current synch ratios?"  
  
"Rei is at 40% and Asuka is at 38%, sempai. I thought that they would be doing better than they are." Maya said.  
  
"I thought so too, Maya. Ritsuko, can you get me a line to the plug?"  
  
"Done, Shinji."  
  
"Alright Rei, you can get out now. There's a synch and harmonics test tomorrow." he said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Rei said as she prepared to leave her entry plug.  
  
"Will Col. Ikari please report to breifing room 5. Col. Ikari to breifing room 5." the loud speaker boomed.  
  
"I have to go now, Rei. Can you tell Asuka that she has a synhc test as well as a harmonics test tomorrow for me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Vice-Commander." she replied.  
  
  
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
  
  
"What's the problem? Why was I called?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Pakistan is attempting to goad Kazhakstan in going to war. From recent reports given to us by the UNPKF, it's working. The UNPKF wants Unit-01 to stand guard on the border." Kensuke stated.  
  
"Isn't this the third time we've been sent to stop something there?" Shinji asked.  
  
"We sent in Eva-Tiamat the first time and Eva-Balder the second time and the violence hasn't stopped. The whole world knows what Unit-01 is capable of. That's why they specifically asked for Unit-01."  
  
"How much are we being paid to do this?"  
  
"10 million."  
  
"We should be getting 30 or 40 because we've been here so many times."  
  
"They're cheap bastards, Shinji. You can't fight them."  
  
(sigh)"I'll take the job." Shinji said.  
  
"No you won't Colonel." said Misato. "You are getting married. How do you think Mana will feel if you die in combat? Besides, you have some vacation time coming up. Why don't you use it?"  
  
"Who will take care of the job?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"We'll send the Sixth. He can get the job done adequately." she said.  
  
"Alright. I'll take my four days tomorrow. I have to introduce Asuka and Rei to the rest of the pilots." That said, Shinji arose from his seat and left followed by Misato.  
  
Shinji tried to find Asuka and Rei in the cafeteria. He found them talking with Jon about something.  
  
"And I still say that Rome would have fallen on it's own, even if the Vandals didn't sack it. Half the year was spent on holidays and celebrations. Their own decadence condemned them to fall at the feet of invaders. That's all there is to it." he said.  
  
"It would have but didn't, so there." Asuka retorted.  
  
"Careful Asuka, Jon is known to hold a grudge. Even over trivial things like beating him in an argument." Shinji said.  
  
"Damn straight, boss."  
  
"Asuka, Rei, it's time for the both of you to meet the rest of the pilots. Jon, tell the rest of the pilots that I want them in breifing room 2 in 15 minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jon said as he got up and left.  
  
"What do you mean meet the rest of the pilots?" Asuka asked.  
  
"You will be introduced to the rest of your co-workers." he said as he left to visit breifing room 2. "Follow me. I'll show you the way."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Shinji was in the breifing room staring at seven other pilots, four of them female.  
  
"It has come to my attention that there are rumors about getting new pilots. Let me put those rumors to rest. Yes we have two new pilots." This brought many 'yea''s from the crowd. Shinji left to get Rei and Asuka.  
  
"Pilots, I'd like to you to meet the nwe pilots. Second Child, Asuka Langly Sohryu and the First Child, Rei Ayanami."  
  
This revelation brought assorted gasps and 'what the's from the other pilots as Asuka and Rei walked in.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, meet the other pilots. Meet Charles Glouster, Eigth Child, Nikolai Seriyev, Seventh Child. That is Marie Carter, Twelfth Child. Over there is Jon but you already know him, and there's Giovanni Michelo, Tenth Child. In the back there is Patrick Muldoon, Sixth Child and Sleeping Beauty is the Sixth Child. If you talk to him don't expect him to answer you, though, he's deaf and can't speak. I believe it is time for us to go home. Everyone, it is time for my friends and I to leave. Goodbye."  
  
Shinji left to go home, Asuka and Rei followed him to his car. "Asuka, Rei, I will be leaving tomorrow. and I won't be back for a while. I'm leaving to visit my father in prison. No wild parties, no long distance phone calls, no pay-per-view, just be good and try not to trash my apartment." he said as he entered his car and started it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writers block and was writing in small sections. This was a tiny bit of SI. Sorry about that. I got it out of my system and he won't appear again. How do you guys want me to do that? E-mail me about that. DO NOT put that suggestion in the review. I'm leaning toward killing him in combat or giving him a lethal disease. What are your suggestions? 


	4. Ultimatums

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva. Never have, never will. The only thing that I own that is related to Eva is a Unit-02 action figure. I have recieved all of one vote. He will slip on some spilled LCL and break his neck. Thank you for all of your votes.  
  
  
  
The Reunion: part four  
  
  
The next morning, Shinji awoke early to pack for his trip to Kyoto. He got out of bed and headed to the shower. There, he bathed and as he showered, he thought of what he would say to his father. When he removed himself from the shower, he noticed that it was still dark and that both of his room-mates were asleep. He departed to his bedroom to change. After he dressed himself, he packed his suitcase with four days worth of clothes. As he departed, he left a note for Asuka and Rei, reiterating what he told them last night.  
  
He left the building and got on a bus that was heading for the train station. Purchasing his ticket, he boarded the train leaving for Kyoto. He reached Kyoto by nightfall. Finding and checking himself into a hotel, he slept restlessly, thinking of what he would say to his father.  
  
He woke up the next morning, still wondering how he would deal with his dad. After showering he put on his uniform, and got on a bus that would take him to the prison. As he entered the prison, he was stopped at the security desk.  
  
"State your name and purpose." the guard stated.  
  
"Shinji Ikari. I am here to visit my father, Gendo Ikari." The guard came out with a metal tray and a metal detector.  
  
"Place all metal objects in the tray." Shinji did as he was told and placed his weapon in the tray.  
  
"Hold up your arms and spread your feet." Shinji complied as the metal detector was waved over him. It passed over him without a problem. "Alright. You can enter. Accept nothing from the prisoners, give nothing to the prisoners, understand?"  
  
"Absolutely, officer." Shinji answered as he was led down to the maximum security section.  
  
"Your father is in the cell at the end of the aisle." the guard stated.  
  
"Thank you." Shinji said as he walked down the aisle, past all the other mass-murderers, serial killers, and psychotic killers.  
  
He walked to the end of the aisle to find a plexiglass window that opened up into a cell. Shinji found a man with greying hair and a equally greying beard sitting on a cot. The man turned to look at Shinji. "Hello, Shinji."  
  
"Hello, father."  
  
"Well, this is an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Gendo said, rising from his cot.  
  
"I have good news and bad news. What would you like to hear?"  
  
"I'll hear the good news. I could use some."  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"Congradulations."  
  
"At least one of us will have a family and will be there for his children when they need their father the most. Unlike you who dumped me off at the most convenient time."  
  
"What's the bad news?"  
  
"If you ever escape, I will have a restraining order placed against you to keep you away from my family. If yoy EVER harm my family, I will personally put up the money for your head."  
  
"You've changed, Shinji."  
  
"And I have you to thank for that." And with that said, Shinji walked back to the entrance so he could be let out. As soon as he was past the final door, Shinji slumped against the wall and sighed happily. He finally told his father off.  
  
Shinji left the prison quickly. He was in no hurry to return here ever again. Shinji spent the rest of the day at the mall trying to look for something to buy Mana to make-up for not telling her where he had gone to. He finally stopped on a very nice green silk blouse. Eventually, Shinji decided to leave a day early and go home. He went to his hotel, packed his things and checked out of the hotel. As he boarded the train bound for Tokyo-3, Shinji had a certain sense of pride at his accomplishment. When the train finally reached it's destination well past 1 AM, Shinji decided that it would be best to go straight home.  
  
When he reached his apartment, he found that it was not like he was eexpecting. Shinji thought that there would be evidence of a wild party everywhere. Instead he found a note attached to the refrigerator. It read, "Shinji, Rei and me moved out while you were away. Sorry you didn't get to say goodbye, oh well. I called Hikari on the phone. We talked for about three hours. We didn't have a party like you said. We'll probably see you when you get back from Kyoto. Asuka."  
  
After reading that, Shinji went to his room and changed for bed. He would unpack in the morning. 


	5. A Day off

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. I wish I did so I could have Misato all to myself, heh heh heh....  
  
  
  
I would like to take this time to discuss a problem that you all seem to have with this fic, that being my pairing of Shinji and Mana. I would like to tell you why it was arranged so. I personally like all the usual pairings in Evangelion fics. Shinji/Rei, Shinji/Asuka, and even Shini/Hikari, but to me the idea of a sexual relationship between Shinji and Rei, considering her origins, in my mind is incest. I have seen one too many Shinji/Asuka fics so I do not feel the need to put them together. Besides, Asuka has spent a good ten years away from Shinji, so there was really no chance for a relationship to develop between them. I have no problem with Shinji and Hikari and I personally think that Shinji and Hikari make the best couple, but for the purposes of this fanfic, she is married to Toji. I have never seen a Shinji/Mana fic and got tired of asking people to write one, so I wrote one myself.  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji woke up that morning later than usual, because he had an extra day off. After he awoke, he showered, and after bathing, he dressed and made himself breakfast. He ate and decided that he would go food shopping, as he was low on food. As he left the apartment, the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hi Shinji. It's me Mana."  
  
"Oh, hi Mana."  
  
"I called you yesterday but you weren't in."  
  
"I was visiting my father at Kyoto."  
  
"Oh really. What did you talk about?"  
  
"I told him I was getting married and I told him that he would not interfere with our lives or the lives of our children."  
  
"You did?" she asked, not believing what he had said.  
  
"Mana, after I said all that to my father, I was so relieved. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders."  
  
"Wow, Shinji. Congradulations. Now, what was that you said about our children?"  
  
"I told him that he would never interfere with their lives like he did with mine."  
  
"Do you want kids, Shinji?"  
  
"(sigh) Yes I do, Mana. I...I want to be the father that mine never was. I don't want them to go through the same things that I went through."  
  
"Shinji, yesterday, a magazine came out saying that you were the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan. What you just said confirms that." Mana said.  
  
"I guess we'll have to make an announcement that I'm engaged, huh?"  
  
"I guess. We have to decide on a few things though."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Where we'll live once we're married and things like that."  
  
"Oh. How about you come over for dinner and we'll discuss it then."  
  
"Fine with me, although I might be a little late. I have lots of work to get through today. Is eight good for you?"  
  
"It's fine, Mana. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye, Shinji. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mana. Bye."  
  
Shinji hung up the phone and walked out of his apartment, cash card in hand, as he walked to the store. When he arrived at the store, he thought of all the food he would have to buy to last him the week, as well as the food that he would be preparing for diner tonight. He gathered his groceries, paid for them and went home. As he walked home, he passed by a music store. Looking in the window, he noticed that the new album by one of his favorite artists was out. Shinji made a mental note to stop by later and buy the album.  
  
When he entered his apartment, he began to put away his groceries. After he finished with that, he began to clean his apartment, seeing that neither Asuka or Rei bothered to clean up in all the time they were here. He didn't have to clean much because there wasn't that much of a mess made. Shinji looked at the clock. It was five p.m. He'd have to decide on what to make soon. Looking through a cookbook Hikari had given him for his birthday one year, Shinji decided on something traditional. He decided to start making the meal a seven so he would have plenty of time to make the meal.   
  
Eight o'clock rolled around and there was a knock on the door. Shinji went to answer the door. He opened the door, and Mana was there, looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
"You're right on time, Mana."  
  
"I like to be on time."  
  
"Come in." Shinji said steppping aside so she could pass. "You look wonderful tonight, Mana."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, so make your self comfortable."  
  
"Okay." she spoke as she made her way into the living room. "What did you want to discuss, Shinji?"  
  
"One of the things I wanted to talk about was where we should live after we get married. I think we should live at my apartment."  
  
"I agree, Shinji. Your apartment is bigger and there are two extra rooms that we can use. Although the idea that I will be living next to high-ranking NERV personnel dosen't make me feel any better."  
  
"Don't worry," he said sitting next to her, "This building's upper floors are for NERV command staff and Eva pilots only. The rest of the building is just civilian apartments. If anyone tries to blow up the building at night, there are about 157 other families living in this building. I don't think that any kind of anti-NERV group would use a cannon to kill a mosquito."  
  
"I guess you're right, Shinji."  
  
"Another reason is that I have an unlisted phone number. No tele-marketer will ever bother us and only the people you want to will ever be able to reach us."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, all Eva pilots have that on their telephone."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"How much work would you get done if everyone who claimed to be your biggest was calling you at all hours?"  
  
"Good point, Shinji."  
  
"Dinner should be ready by now." he said and he was right. They had dinner and over the course of the meal they talked about things like how their day was, and other things along those lines. But there was one question Shinji asked that threw Mana for a loop.  
  
"After we're married, do you want to keep your last name or take mine?"  
  
"I think that I will be keeping my last name. I'm not sure that I want to take your name."  
  
"If you want to wait about something like that, I'll wait for as long as you want me to."  
  
At that moment the clock rang 10:30, surprising both Shinji and Mana.  
  
"Woah, I didn't realise what time it was. I'd better head home." she said rising to head for the door.  
  
"Wait," Shinji asked. "You could spend the night here if you wanted to." Shinji said looking at the floor with a very red face.   
  
"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Well, if...if you wanted to you could."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"I accept your offer, Shinji." she said. Shinji had a smile on his face as they walked back to his bedroom. They got ready for bed, and as they were lying down, Shinji couldn't help but notice how right everything felt. It was as if this was supposed to be. It was at that moment that Shinji realised that he was, for the first time in a long while, truly happy. Mana was thinking along the same lines as long as she was awake. She dreamed of her future with Shinji, and of the children that they would be having.  
  
  
  
End pt. 5  
  
There have been some people asking me to write a lemon for this series. I will not write a lemon. I might write a lime chapter that involves their wedding night, but that is as close to a lemon that I will get, so there. 


	6. Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. I wish I did.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother and my uncle who passed away during the production of this chapter. Farewell, I love you.  
  
  
The Reunion part 6  
  
  
  
Shinji woke up that morning with what felt like a weight on his arm. His arm was numb and the fact that he couldn't move it led him to believe that blood circulation and been cut for some time. Looking at his arm, he smiled as Mana appeared before him. Shinji examined her face and realised that she was drooling slightly. Now most people would consider this to be disgusting, but to Shinji, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Mana adjusted herself in her sleep and brought her cheek to rest on his shoulder, as well as hold him tighter.   
  
"Isn't she beautiful, Shi..." she mumbled in her sleep. Shinji smiled at her. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Who?" Shinji whispered into her ear.  
  
"Our little girl." she responded.  
  
Shinji smiled at the thought of seeing his daughter. He looked at his alarm clock. 9 AM is what it read.  
  
'OH SHIT!!!' was the first thing that ran through his mind when he saw his clock. The second thing that crossed his mind was that today was the day he had the graveyard shift so he relaxed. Mana chose that moment to wake up.  
  
"Good morning, Shinji" she said with a kiss. He responded enthusiastically by wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss. "Good morning to you too, Mana." he replied as he broke the kiss. "Have any dreams last night?"  
  
"I had a wonderful one last night. We were married and we were on a picnic and our daughter was playing in a field chasing after butterflies. She was so kawaii." Mana said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure she would be. I mean, she IS our daughter." he replied. "Mana, do you have work today?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"It's 9 AM and you'd be so late right now." Mana looked at the clock.  
  
"Ohhhh" she groaned.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you get washed and I'll make breakfast." Shinji suggested.  
  
"That souns nice. I got a better idea. How about you make breakfast, I stay here and you get me when breakfast is ready." she suggested.  
  
"I guess I can't win this battle so you stay here and I'll make breakfast." he said, getting up out of bed.  
  
"I'll have sausage and eggs." Mana called out as he left for the kitchen.  
  
"Alright." he responded. Five minutes later, Shinji returned, saying "Wake up, Mana. Breakfast is ready."  
  
"jus five more minutes, mom." she sleepily responded. To this, Shinji did something very sneaky.  
  
Shinji quickly ripped the pillow out from Mana's head and shook her awake.  
  
"Alright, Shinji! I'm up! I'M UP!" she cried. "What do you want Shinji?"  
  
"Your breakfast is ready now Mana." Shinji said. "You eat and I'll get washed, alright?"  
  
"Okay. I'll get up now." and with that, she rose out of bed.  
  
About ten minutes later, Shinji emerged from the shower to find that Mana had finished her breakfast. After getting dressed, he joined her in the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Mana, next Thursday you won't be able to reach me because I'm going up to visit my mothers grave."  
  
"I understand, Shinji. This is important to you." she said.  
  
"You are welcome to come with me. I think that my mother would like to meet you." he stated placing his hand over hers. As Shinji leaned in for a kiss, the telophone rang. Groaning, he rose to answer it.  
  
"Ikair residence. Shinji speaking." Shinji suddenly gained a serious look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure? How long until it reaches land?"  
  
"What's wrong Shinji?" Mana worriedly asked.  
  
"There's a situation. Mana I want you to get dressed and get to a shelter as soon as you can. I'm leaving for the Geofront right now. I want to be breifed on the situation as soon as I arrive." Shinji hung up the phone after that.  
  
"Mana, I need you to get to a shelter as soon as you get dressed. Mana, don't argue with me. Just do it." Shinji said with an unnerving coldness that Mana had only seen when he talked about his father. Mana knew enough to agree with Shinji when he spoke like that.  
  
"Okay Shinji. I'll be out of here in about ten minutes." she said as she headed to gather her clothing. At that moment, the dredded sirens screamed to life, filling all who heard the cry with unsettling fear. As she hurried about, Shinji left to go to NERV.   
  
Five minutes later he was in his car, turning the ignition. A few short minutes later, he was on the road and on his way to NERV.   
  
  
  
A short while later...  
  
  
  
"What's the status of the target?" Shinji asked Kensuke.  
  
"It's steadily moving toward Tokyo-3 in an easterly direction. We first found the target about five miles offshore of China."  
  
"If it appeared so close to China, why didn't the Hong Kong branch notify us about this?" asked Marie, Twelfth Child.  
  
"Maybe they sent it to kill us intentionally." claimed Patrick, Child number six.  
  
"Well anyway, whatever it is, it's on it's way here." Kensuke said. "Maya, do we know what the blood pattern is?"  
  
At this point, Maya stood up to deliver what to the pilots what little she knew. "Five minutes after finding the target, we identified the trajectory and the blood pattern. We confirmed it's heading and we'll all need to be ready when it's knocking at our door. The blood pattern...is orange."  
  
"You mean it's an Eva?" Asuka asked incredulously.  
  
"That is what it appears to be." Maya responded.  
  
"How long until it gets here?" Nikolai asked.  
  
"From all estimates, it will arrive in about five minutes." Kensuke stated.  
  
"Alright, let's get to work. I want everyone in their Eva's and ready to launch in four minutes. Let's get moving." Shinji commanded.  
  
  
  
  
Four minutes later, everyone was in their Evas, ready to launch. Misato would be commanding this operation because Kensuke didn't have enough experience commanding actual battles. "Kensuke, are the Evas ready to launch?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Commander. All Evas are ready to launch on command. Just say the word." he responded.  
  
"Evas Launch!" Misato shouted.  
  
All the Evas rocketed toward the surface to face this unknown foe. Upon reaching the sufrace, everyone grabbed a weapon. Shinji went for a progressive katana sword, Asuka grabbed a progressive lance, and Rei equiped herself with a heavy pallet gun. The other pilots opted for either their progressive knives or a pallet gun. About 30 seconds later, the enemy arrived.  
  
"IT'S AN EVA!" Asuka cried. Indeed, it was an Eva. An MP Eva was standing in the middle of Tokyo-3. Carrying an unknown weapon, it was a rather imposing sight. The only distinguishing mark on it was a red flag design on the right chest plate. Suddenly, there was a message sent from the opposing Eva.  
  
"I am Michael Chang of the Peoples Republic of China. You are to surrender Evangelion units 00, 01, and 02, and you will evacuate and surrender the Geofront. Failure to comply will result in the annihilation of all the Eva units." he said as his image appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Just how do you plan to defeat us?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"With this." And with that, the MP Eva reached fo rone of it's progressive knives. He threw the knife directly at Unit 01.  
  
"Unit 01 is injured!" Hyuuga claimed.  
  
"Entry plug has been breached!" Aoba reported.  
  
"Pilot life signs failing!" Maya cried as Unit 01 fell backwards.   
  
"Give him a heart massage!" Ritsuko ordered.  
  
FWOOM  
  
"No response!" Maya said.  
  
"Again!" said Ritsuko.  
  
FWOOM  
  
"No response!" Maya said.  
  
"AGAIN!"   
  
FWOOM  
  
"He's stabilized." Maya said.  
  
"All Evas ATTACK!" Misato ordered and every Eva unit launched an all-out attack on the Chinese Eva. The battle was over before it really began. After recovering Shinji from the entry plug, the recovery team noticed a large gash along the side of his head and another gash on his chest. The team quickly got him to the medical ward in the geofront.  
  
  
  
  
Some time later...  
  
"How bad is he Ritsuko?" Misato said, looking very worried about her former room-mate.  
  
"Three broken ribs, and a punctured lung. He's in a coma. We don't know when or if he will ever come out of it. I'm sorry Misato, but you should go home. I'm sure your children are worried about you. I'll get Section 2 security to bring Mana here. She can watch over him for you, if it will make you feel better."  
  
"Yeah, it would make me feel better, but there are some more things to get done with, like interrogating that Eva pilot. Bye Ritsuko." she said as she walked away. As Misato walked away, Ritsuko wheeled herself over to a phone and picked up the reciever.   
  
"Section 2, there is a young woman named Mana Kirashima in one of the shelters. Commander Katsuragi has ordered that Miss Kirashima be brought to the medical ward." She hung up the phone and wheeled over to Shinji's bedside. "Get better soon, Shinji. We all need you."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the darkness that was Shinji's mind, he could see nothing, except the place where he was standing.   
  
"Is anyone there?" Shinji heard a sound, not unlike the sound of a heavy-duty light switch being turned. He turned to where the sound had emanated from. "Who are you?" Shinji asked to the young man standing in another collumn of light.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ikari. I was sent by the man upstairs to review your file and pass judgement on you."  
  
"What do I call you?" Shinji timidly asked.  
  
"You can call me whatever you want, but I prefer to be adressed as Peter. Please, have a seat." Peter said motioning to a table and two chairs that had suddenly appeared between them. Peter walked over to one chair and Shinji to the other chair.  
  
Setting down at the table, Peter produced a file about half-an-inch thick that had the words 'S. Ikari' printed on the front. Shinji sat down as Peter opened the file and started flipping through the file. Spending about a minute on each page, Peter was done reading the file in about 2 hours.   
  
"Well, all that seems to be in order," Peter stated after closing the file, "All that's needed to do now is deliberate on this. I'll be back with the decision as soon as the judgement is made." After all that was said, the light that he was in disappeared. Shinji Ikari, the Third Child and Vice-Commander of NERV, was all alone in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young woman, escorted by two older men in dark suits, walked through the medical ward to the front desk. "Shinji Ikari, please."   
  
"One minute please." replied the receptionist. She picked up the telophone reciever and dialed a number. "Dr. Akagi, Miss Kirashima has just arrived. Yes, I'll tell her. She'll be waiting here for you." The receptionnist hung up the reciever. and turned to Mana. "Doctor Akagi will be here shortly to show you to Vice-Commander Ikari's room. Just have a seat and she will be with you soon." Mana sat down with a worried expression on her face, thoughts running through her head. 'How badly is he hurt?Is he going to make it?What'll happen if he dies?I don't want to think about that.' were what she was thinking of in that chair.  
  
Five minutes later, Ritsuko arrived in the room Mana was watitng in. With her sights on Mana, she wheeled herself over to the distraught young woman. "Miss Kirashima?"  
  
Mana turned her head to the new voice. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm Ritsuko Akagi, Shinji's physician. I was the one that had you brought here."  
  
"How is he?Is he alright?"  
  
"Mana, please come with me. I'll take you to Shinji." Mana rose out of her seat and followed Ritsuko. For five minutes, Ritsuko led Mana to where Shinji lay on his back. Mana just about burst into tears upon seeing her fiancee laid out like this.   
  
Rushing to his side, Mana burst into tears then. "What happened to him?"  
  
"There was a battle. The weapon the enemy used pierced the Eva and breached the entry plug."  
  
"Is he going to live?"  
  
"Mana, I won't lie to you. He's in a coma. His wounds will heal, but we don't know if he will come out of it. You're welcome to stay here with him until he wakes up."  
  
"I-I-I'l do that. Thank you." said Mana as she laid her head down on Shinji's bed. She remained that way for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm back with the decision, Shinji, but i'ts really interesting." said Peter after he arrived.  
  
"What's the word, Peter?"  
  
"Well, here's the thing. You were put on this earth to do one thing: prevent Third Impact. Normally, when something like this happens you go straight to heaven. The man upstairs has decided that you get a choice: go to heaven or remain on earth, but this is the only time that you will be given this choice. Well, what's your choice, Mr. Ikari?"  
  
Shinji thought about that question for a while, and he made his decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mana was roused from her sleep by the rythmic beeping of the ECG that was hooked up to Shinji. Looking at the monitor, she noticed that it was beeping faster than normal, but paid it no mind. Remembering why she was here, Mana looked up to Shinji's face, to find him smiling at her.   
  
"SHINJI!" she exclaimed as she embraced him in a passionate kiss. Shinji returned her kiss with equal fervor.  
  
"Mana, I love you," he said weakly, breaking off the kiss. "Ouch!" he responded to her hug.  
  
"I was so worried about you. We all were."  
  
"I'm sure you were, Mana. What happened to me?"  
  
"I'll get Doctor Akagi. She can tell you better than I can." Mana walked to the door just as a nurse walked by. "Uh, miss... could you get Doctor Akagi to come to Shinji's room?"  
  
"Of course." The nurse walked off to get the good doctor.  
  
"Mana, how long was I out?" Shinji called.  
  
"I don't know. A few hours I guess."  
  
"Can you do something for me, Mana?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"When Ritsuko gets here, can you find the pastor for me?"  
  
"Uhh... sure Shinji." she said not knowing what exactly he wanted the pastor for. At that moment, Ritsuko decided to roll herself into the doorway.  
  
"Shinji, you're awake!"  
  
"I just woke up." he replied.  
  
"Shinji, I'll go find him now." Mana said as she left.  
  
"So, Ritsuko, how long was I out?"  
  
"About 24 hours."  
  
"I know that I got hurt in the fight. How bad are my injuries?"  
  
"Three broken ribs. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thank God you didn't sustain a concussion. You might have died."  
  
"Do you know when I'll be able to get out of here?"  
  
"Tomorrow." she replied.  
  
"What happened to the white Eva?"  
  
"The pilot is being interrogated. All that's left of the Eva is the entry plug."  
  
Their conversation continued in this general direction untill Mana returned, pastor in tow, about ten minutes later.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Shinji?"  
  
"Oh, yes Father Mackenzie." Shinji replied. Father Patrick Mackenzie was by no means a young man. He was in his late 60's, portly, and had a bad comb-over. But he always made time for anyone who asked.  
  
"Father, if it's not to much of a problem, I'd like to get married now." It took that simple sentence to elicit a squeal of shock from his fiancee.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Shinji? Marriage is a big step."  
  
"I know, but this is for my peace of mind, not because I want to get this over with as soon as I can. This is going to be something to make me feel better, not a real wedding."  
  
"Allright. I'll do it. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Shinji and..."  
  
"Mana" she filled in for the elderly man.  
  
"in holy matrimony. Do you Shinji promise to love and cherish Mana and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Shinji replied confidently.  
  
"And do you Mana, promise to love and cherish Shinji and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"I pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Shinji and Mana embraced each other in a passionate kiss. They would have gone much, much further if Ritsuko hadn't cleared her throat at that moment. The both of them looked sheepishly at the doctor then.  
  
"I know that both of you are eager to get on to the wedding night, but Shinji's ribs need to finish healing, so try to control your horomones untill the real wedding. You might want to get some more rest now, Shinji." she said pointing to the setting sun.  
  
"Don't worry Mana. I'm getting out tomorrow. I'll be fine until then. We can wait for the real wedding." Mana leaned in to kiss him, and continued to do so for a good while. Reluctantly, she broke away.  
  
"I'll be here to get you out tomorrow. Be good until then." she said and walked away.  
  
After she left the room, Ritsuko spoke, "I'll be back tomorrow to do your release examination. Until then, sleep tight. Good night, Shinji."  
  
"Good night, Ritsuko." he replied as she wheeled herself out the door. After the door was closed and the lights turned out, he leaned back to sleep and dream of a bright future for him and Mana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to talk to all you who told me to stop this fic just because it had Mana in it. FUCK YOU!!! I have found only one other fic that had a Shinji/Mana pairing in it and people like you made my friend R.J. Shino cry because your flames were so mean! Your flames will only keep me warm in winter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
